Princess Daisy
Daisy was the princess Mario rescued in the Game Boy game Super Mario Land. She is the princess of Sarasaland and in the game she was kidnapped by the evil alien Tatanga. Afterwards she made a few cameo appearances before appearing in the Nintendo 64 game Mario Tennis, where Daisy appeared as a playable character. Since then she has gained popularity and continues to appear in Mario spin-off game series such as Mario Kart, as a light weight, Mario Party and Super Mario Strikers, among others. Unlike Princess Peach, Daisy has a strongly implied tomboyish personality, although she still wears dresses and crowns as the princess she is. It is also said that Daisy and Luigi may be in a secret relationship. Appearance When Daisy first appeared in the Marioverse, she had long orange hair, a flower motif to her yellow and white dress, light skin, and a pink crown. This outfit also included flower accessories such as a blue flower brooch, flower earrings, and even flower jewels on her crown. The daisy-motif has only changed once since - a green color was added. In later games, such as Mario Party 3 and Mario Tennis, her appearance was refined. Giving her a rounder face, slightly darker skin tone, and a more auburn color to her hair. In Mario Party 4, Daisy's character design was altered again. She was given her shorter hair, a new yellow and orange dress design, a golden crown, and her original skin tone. Nowadays, Daisy appears to have an average skin tone as opposed to the pale tone given to her in Mario Party 4, and Daisy's cheeks have been toned down quite a bit since her Mario Party 4 change. When Daisy appeared in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64, she wore a shorter version of her dress from Mario Party 3. Other differences (other than the fact it was much shorter) were that it didn't included her dress shoes, it didn't include a crown, and it didn't include Daisy's gloves. Daisy can also be seen wearing this outfit in artwork for NES Open Tournament Golf. It should be mentioned that this outfit was a refined unlockable costume in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. It included Daisy's orange loops at the bottom, but not the two orange pieces of cloth around the waist. It also included her new sport shoes and crown. Not including the unlockable costume from Mario Hoops 3-on-3, Daisy wears a sports outfit similar to her current dress except, instead of a dress, she wears a shirt without the puffy sleeves on her dress, and without the white frills. She also wears a pair of hot pants that are orange with yellow accents. The rest of her sports attire includes her crown and sport shoes. Friends *Mario - Mario saved Daisy from the villain Tatanga.Some rumors state that Daisy and Mario are in a secret relationship because when mario saved Daisy from tatanga Daisy and Mario seemed to have a love intrest in each other,and she also kisses him but she frequents with Luigi also. Peach - Peach and Daisy have been best friends since Daisy's appearance in Mario Tennis. *Luigi - Luigi and Daisy have been shown in many appearances that state rumors of a secret love relationship notice that shes only doing it to make mario jelious at times when peach gets near him. *Toadette - Toadette and Daisy's team name in Mario Party games is "Shopping Buddies". Games *''Super Mario Land'' - Gameboy, 1989 - First appearance. *''NES Open Tournament Golf'' - Nintendo Entertainment System, 1991 - Only appearance on NES. *''Mario is Missing!'' - Super Nintendo Entertainment System, 1993 - Only appearance on SNES. *''Mario Tennis'' - Nintendo 64, 2000 - First spin-off, and 3-D game. *''Mario Party 3'' - Nintendo 64, 2001 - First Mario Party game. *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - Gamecube, 2001 - Costume and trophy. *''Mario Party 4'' - Gamecube, 2002 - First playable Gamecube appearance. *''Mario Party -e'' - Game Boy Advance, 2003 - Only appearance on GBA. *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' - Gamecube, 2003 - First Mario Golf appearance and new voice actor Deanna Mustard. *''Mario Party 5'' - Gamecube, 2003 - Last appearance to be voiced as Jen Taylor. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - Gamecube, 2003 - First Mario Kart appearance. *''Mario Power Tennis'' - Gamecube, 2004 - Second Mario Tennis appearance. *''Mario Party 6'' - Gamecube, 2004 - Fourth Mario Party appearance. *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' - Gamecube, 2005 - First game as a balanced player. *''Mario Party 7'' - Gamecube, 2005 Fifth Mario Party appearance. *''Mario Kart DS'' - Nintendo DS, 2005 - First DS appearance. *''Super Mario Strikers'' - Gamecube, 2005 - First Mario Strikers appearance. *''Mario Hoops: 3-on-3'' - Nintendo DS, 2006 - Second DS appearance. *''Mario Party 8'' - Wii, 2007 - First Wii appearance. *''Mario Strikers Charged'' - Wii, 2007 - Second Mario Strikers appearance. *''Itadaki Street DS'' - Nintendo DS, 2007 - First 3rd party franchise game. Category: Mario Characters Category: Mario Kart Racers Category: Mario Golf Players Category: Mario Tennis Players Category: Mario Baseball Players